


Beating the Storm

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-17
Updated: 2009-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beating the Storm

**Title:** Beating the Storm  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Harry and Draco escape.  
 **Word Count:** 375  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Warnings:** Fluff!  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's Christmas Prompt: Icicle, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) 's Advent prompt: [Snowy house](http://www.maison-jaune.com/images/fullsize/chalet-in-winter-approach.jpg).  
 **Beta:** [](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/profile)[**leela_cat**](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Beating the Storm

~

“I think we just beat the storm,” Harry said as they appeared just outside the building.

“Hurry up,” Draco demanded, stamping his feet. “I’m turning into one big icicle out here.”

“Keep your knickers on,” Harry muttered, fiddling with the lock. “I’ve almost got it.”

“Why are we spending the weekend in a Muggle house half way up a mountain, anyway?” Draco muttered. “On a weekend when there’s supposed to be a blizzard, at that?”

“I mentioned to Hermione that we needed to get away, and she said our best chance was to leave the wizarding world for a while, hence this place and the storm.” One final jiggle of the lock got Harry inside, and Draco pushed past him.

The place was set for seduction. A roaring fire was blazing in an enormous fireplace, a soft bearskin rug beckoned invitingly, and there were even a couple of glasses filled with what looked like champagne waiting on a table.

“This is all right, then,” Draco murmured, taking it all in.

“I thought you’d approve,” Harry said, closing the door. “It’s an old ski chalet that some old friends of Hermione’s parents rent out when people need to take a quick holiday. No one will find us here.”

“I’m beginning to think you may have the right idea.” Draco licked his lips and, shedding his clothes as he went, sauntered over toward the rug. By the time he arrived he was down to his pants. Casting a seductive look Harry’s way, he sank onto the rug and stretched sensuously.

Harry gaped for a moment before undressing in the fastest possible way, by Banishing his clothes.

“Eager, are we?” Draco purred as Harry joined him.

“We only have the weekend before _someone_ finds us,” Harry said, already sliding his hands over Draco’s skin.

“Bloody Aurors,” Draco agreed, dragging Harry against him. “Why did we join again?”

“Do we actually care right now?” Harry asked, settling on top of Draco.

“Not really.” Draco looped his arms around Harry’s neck, arching upwards. The lights dimmed, and as they made love in the flickering firelight, the snowstorm raged outside hiding them from both worlds for a time.

~


End file.
